The protection of digital content transferred between computers over a network is fundamentally important for many enterprises today. Enterprises attempt to secure this protection by implementing some form of Digital Rights Management (DRM) process. The DRM process often involves encrypting the piece of content (e.g., encrypting the binary form of the content) to restrict usage to those who have been granted a right to the content.
Cryptography is the traditional method of protecting data in transit across a network. In its typical application, cryptography protects communications between two mutually trusting parties from an attack on the data in transit. However, for many digital file transfer applications today (e.g., for the transfer of audio or video content), the paradigm has shifted, as a party that receives the content (i.e., the “receiving party”) might try to break the DRM encryption that the party that supplied the content (i.e., the “distributing party”) applied to the content. In addition, with the proliferation of network penetration attacks, a third party may obtain access to the receiving party's computer and thus to the protected content.
Some pieces of content that are distributed in existing DRM systems are related to one another. However, existing DRM systems often do not allow content recipients to flexibly purchase or license a subset of the contents from a related set of DRM contents. For instance, one existing DRM system distributes certain songs along with their associated music videos. In distributing a song along with its associated music video, this DRM system rigidly requires a recipient either (1) to purchase both the song and its associated music video, or (2) to forego access to both the song and its associated music video. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a DRM system that flexibly allows content recipients to purchase or license a subset of the content from a related set of DRM contents.
Existing DRM systems typically distribute content under only one set of digital right management criteria. However, different content providers have started providing content under different basis. Accordingly, there is a need for a content distribution system that can flexibly distribute content according to different sets of digital rights criteria.